Could've Been Better
by SecretIdentity007
Summary: Amu has a bad night, but no worries 'cause Ikuto is here to save her day! The charas get a bit of fun in the end, too!  Rated M A  for lemons!


**Author's Note:** So it looks like this is going to be my first published fic, and a Shugo Chara ficlet, at that! Hooray! This whole thing was inspired by a conversation (ahem…argument) between my mother and I a while back. Hope you enjoy it! :D:D:D

* * *

><p><em>I'm so tired.<em>

The only thought rinning through Amu Hinamori's head was the image of a nice, hot bath and a cold bottle of milk afterwards. She was exhausted; her Guardian duties had her running everywhere all afternoon and on top of that she was pretty sure she'd failed a pop quiz in math earlier that same day.

_What a joke. How can I think about school when I have so many other things to focus on?_

"Amu, honey! Can you come in here for a moment?" _Great._ Kicking off her pink and white tennis shoes into the alcove by the front door, Amu stalked into the kitchen, plopping herself down in one of the kitchen chairs with her head on the table, aimed in the general direction of Mrs. Hinamori's terricloth covered figure.

The smell of omelettes wafted throughout the room and Amu's stomach growled low. She had missed curfew by ten minutes tonight and hadn't eaten anything since lunch—six hours ago. Even her least favorite dinner option was beginning to sound tasty.

"So I was thinking that you and I haven't really gotten to hang out much and I know that you're going out with Rima this weekend, but what do you say we have a girl's day after you come back from her house Saturday?"

I turned my head to the side so that my voice wouldn't be muffled by my arm. "I don't know yet if I'm coming back on Saturday, mom."

A few beats of silence and then her mom spoke. "I thought you told me you were going to practice with her Friday night and then go to your student council meeting on Saturday, and then you were coming home."

Amu sighed, already annoyed. Honestly, she'd skip the bath at this point; she really just wanted to sleep.

"No, mom. I told you that I don't know if Rima is doing something with Nagi; if she isn't, then I'm staying until Sunday afternoon. We talked about this."

"Amu sit up and look at me. You know the holidays are coming up; when are you planning to make dinner for the family like you promised? We still need to go grocery shopping and there are probably a few things that you'll want to make ahead of time."

"Yes, mom. I know."

"Why are you getting so snippy?"

Amu blew out her breath between her teeth. "What would you like me to say, mom? I'm tired and you keep asking me these things like you expect to get a different answer every time!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to make plans, Amu! I need to know what you're doing so that I can plan for myself."

"Sure, mom; whatever you say. I'm going to bed."

Amu walked out of the door, not missing her mother's comment of "Stuck up bitch."

"Yeah, you too." Her legs aching, Amu climbed the stairs two at a time, pausing at the pale brown door to her room, hearing voices on the other side. _Ugh. Why can't these people leave me alone for one night?_ She threw open the door to her room, her eyes immediately seeking those of her younger sister. Normally, she'd calmly handle this situation but tonight she'd had enough. "Ami! Get out of my room, now!"

The girl's eyes began to water and the curls that drooped down into her face quivered with upset. "Amu, why are you so mean! I just wanted to play with the dollies!" Her bottom lip jutted out in a way that would've been adorable if she was still in kindergarten. It was much cuter back then.

"Ami, I said get out, and I meant it."

"No! You've been gone all the time and I haven't seen you in forever! When are you going to play with me?"

Her sister's eyes squinted and her face blossemed into a bright shade of pink as though getting ready for the mother of all temper tantrums. "Whatever, Ami. You can go play by yourself. Actually, you can take the dollies too." Her shugo charas gasped in outrage and fear, but Amu ignored them, desperate for a bit of sleep.

_Please just shut up and go away._

"No! Ami wants to play with big sis!"

Amu rubbed her temples, tempted to bodily remove her annoying younger sibling from her space. Of course, that would just give her mother—or god forbid, her _father_—an excuse to annoy her more.

"Ami, I'll play with you some other time, but big sis needs to sleep right now."

Ami stamped her foot childishly. It would've been more intimidating if she could reach past Amu's knees, and if their dad had been in the room he would've swooned at the entirely-too-cute gesture. "No!" she screamed. "Ami wants to play now!"

_I can't take this anymore._ On the verge of tears, Amu bent down to her sister's height and spoke softly, hoping to withstand the urge to wring her little neck. "Ami, sweetie, big sis really needs to go to bed right now. I know you understand, don't you? You know how tired you get late at night? Well, that's how big sis feels right now and—"

"Ami doesn't care; Ami wants big sis to play with her and the dollies!" Her charas had long since fled the room, leaving her defenseless against her sister's violent mood. Only when she looked upward—poised to pray for some kind of patience or form of relief—she noticed Yoru and had a brilliant idea. "Look, Ami! Yoru came to play with you!" Their eyes widened simultaneously—hers in joy, his in fear—and she began earnestly chasing him around the room, knocking things over and tripping often before they both darted through the door, leaving Amu the chance to shut it firmly with a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't very nice, you know."

Amu glanced up, her cheeks automatically infusing with warmth as Ikuto Tsukyomi's delectable voice slid itself over her body like a tangible being, leaving her hot and sweating and all the more inclined to jump into bed. "What are you doing here?" _And what do you think about being my pillow?_

Of course, her cheeks became pinker at the mildly lewd suggestion and she turned away from him to walk to her dresser, stripping off her tights and jacket before noticing that he hadn't said anything. Amu turned to face him, noticing with delight the slight tinting his own cheeks had gained and the…distracted look in his eyes. That look wasn't unfamiliar to Amu, in fact, she'd seen it on quite a few faces in the past few months, ever since she'd stopped growing up and started growing out.

When he noticed her staring, eyebrow quirked, he quickly cleared his throat, wiping his hands on his blue denim pants and inwardly berating himself for being a fool. But honestly, he wondered, when had Amu become such a babe?

She yawned then, obviously giving up on being able to change her clothes so she merely reached under her tank top, unclasping her bra and letting her modest breasts spill daintily from their confines. Not willing to allow Ikuto the pleasant view, she slipped on a T shirt and some pajama pants, taking time to shimmy out of her shiny black bubble skirt before walking to her bed, content to ignore him if he didn't plan on answering her question.

Ikuto Tsukyomi would not be keeping her up tonight!

She'd almost managed to drift off into slumber—an impressive feat when she could feel his eyes burning holes in the top of her pink head—when the bed dipped beside her and she sprang up, looking for all the world like a startled deer. Ikuto found himself unable to do anything but kiss her then, and not a kiss like those chaste ones he'd given her years ago. Oh no, Ikuto kissed her like the man he was and the woman she was becoming—he couldn't help it, she simply looked too cute for any sane man to resist.

Although, Ikuto was feeling increasingly insane as their lips meshed and Amu—sweet, tender, naïve Amu—kissed him back! Ikuto had expected a slap to the face, but this was so much better. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her middle, not wanting to break her out of her trance, but she eagerly climbed into his lap, allowing him access to her neck and jaw as his arms held her in place.

He kissed a line from her jaw to her ear, down her neck to her collar bone where he gently grazed his teeth, moving back up to suck at the place where her pulse beat and then to where her neck and shoulder met, again nibbling lightly on the pale flesh. Her gentle breathing, however, roused him from his Amu-induced state and he leaned back to look at her face, only to see her eyes closed and her body slumped over him like a full length body pillow.

_Well, that's just a little insulting… Still, she's pretty cute._

Ikuto sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to let her sleep, or else face her wrath—and she hit _hard!_ So, that in mind, he lay down on his back and turned to his side, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in his arms too much and keeping her snuggled in close to his body. This promised to be a very long night for him.

The next morning Amu awoke to her normally (mostly) cheery self. And why shouldn't she be? The sun was shining, the birds were chirping sweetly, she didn't have any more finals for the day, Ikuto was in her bed…

Wait. Ikuto was in her bed?

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

His big, blue cat ears popped out of his skull and he cringed around her, snuggling back into her pillows and pulling her body back to his. She tried to resist, but even in his sleep Ikuto was stronger than she—that and Amu didn't _really_ want to leave him laying there like that, all cute and vulnerable.

_Did I really just think that?_

Her entire face instantly became a blinding shade of pink. Surrendering to her comfortable mattress and her even more comfortable human blanket, Amu closed her eyes, not noticing Ikuto peeking at her through his lashes.

Not much later, however, he heard Amu's mom headed up the stairs and so, with a quick peck to her forehead and a few graceful jumps, Ikuto was off her bed, out of her arms, and, most importantly, out of her mother's eyesight when she walked in the door a few moments after his departure.

"Amu! Amu, wake up!"

The eldest Hinamori child lazily opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness in her room when her mother flipped the light switch, suddenly illuminating her bright pink comforter.

"Gah! I'm awake!"

Her mother nodded, gesturing impatiently. "Ami and I are going shopping and I'm leaving you here to get your homework. I don't want to see the same grades you had last semester, understand?"

Amu threw her blanket over her face, sheilding her burned retinas. "Yes, mother."

Amu's mom forcefully jerked the blanket away from her face, throwing to the foot of her bed and sitting down on it. "Now get up and get dressed. When I come back in three hours, I'm driving you straight to Rima's." Amu wearily got off of her bed and began walking to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

The door slammed not long after she climbed into the shower and with the warm water cascading over her body, she suddenly remembered how she'd woken up this morning—or more accurately, who she'd woken up with. Her face immediately turned pink and she squealed, slapping her hands to her cheeks.

A few minutes later, after much scrubbing, Amu climbed out of the shower, taking the towel handed to her and drying off her skin before wrapping it around her and taking the second towel offered, her mind deep in thought as she wrapped her hair in a twist with the towel, swinging it above her head and turning to finally face Ikuto.

Ikuto…was in her bathroom. Ikuto…had just watched her drying off. Ikuto…had just seen her naked!

Before she could yell and scream and bite his head off, however, he gently picked her up bridal style, carrying her into her room and setting her on the bed. "Just what do you think you're doing with me?"

"I was only making sure you didn't slip, my princess. We both know how clumsy you are." His 'princess' comment sent a small thrill up her spine and she almost missed his insult.

"Hmph! I am not clumsy! And why did you put me on the bed? Don't go getting any ideas, you perverted cat!"

"It's just…we haven't had much alone time recently…what with all of your school activities and such…"

"Oh…uhm..that is…" Amu didn't seem able to form a complete thought, distracted by his sudden close proximity and the hand he was trailing down her neck.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"Uhm…do what you like."

He kissed her then, their tongues tangling hotly, even more so than they had the previous night. Before his tongue found her neck and collar bone and he placed open mouthed kisses on both patches of skin, causing her to squirm and let out small whimpers of pleasure. She was enjoying this, Ikuto knew, and he lapped at the hollow of her throat, enjoying her sweet taste. He raised her shirt, baring her small, pert breasts to his gaze and licked the right nipple, enjoying the way she immediately responded to the barest of his touches, arching into him and struggling to keep quiet. Amu quickly began panting when he wrapped his lips around the pert little nub, her face burning as she watched him.

"You don't have to be quiet, you know."

"I'm not hollding anything back!" Her face was a combination of torture and pleasure as she glanced away, looking ashamed as he continued to use his hands on her breasts.

"Really? I thought this felt a lot better to you, though." His fingers pinched one nipple while flicking the other, causing Amu to moan in surprise. _That does feel really good…_ "Good girl." He pinched both nipples harder, listening to her harsh breathing while he reached a hang down between her legs, rubbing it against the folds of her lips. "And look, you're already wet down here, too."

"You…shut up!"

He chuckled a bit, spreading open her nether lips with his hands. "I think this side of you makes you even cuter, Amu." She closer her eyes and whimpered, turning her face away as he inserted a finger. "Wow, it's so slick… I can easily put my finger in you." Ikuto wiggled his finger, inserting another into the hot hole. "Even so, you're so tight, Amu! I can feel you tightening up on just my fingers… If your this tight, I wonder if I could even put it in."

"Are you stupid, or what?" He looked up, taking in her flushed face and partially dried hair. "We've gone this far; of course I'll let you put it in."

It was Ikuto's turn to blush. Even saying such a dirty thing, Amu had looked so cute that he found himself unable to resist ravishing her, instead pulling his cock from his pants and resting it at her entrance. "If you say so, Amu…"

He pressed in slowly, feeling her gripping his cock with her inner muscles and she winced, obviously in pain. "It's so tight… Are you ok, Amu?"

"Yeah… Just keep going." He nodded, pressing in hard and fast, in an attempt to get the hard part over with quickly. Her expression worsened considerably, and her fingernails dug into his skin for a moment before she eventually released him. "Ok, I think you can move now."

Again, Ikuto nodded, hesitant to say anything after causing her such obvious pain. His thrusts were long and slow, and her breating began to pick up again. "It's starting to feel really good. I think I might cum soon."

"You say that, but I can't hold out much longer with you squeezing me like that." As he spoke, his thrusts came quicker and Amu covered her face, panting and moaning again. One hand rester on her thigh, inching closer to the part of her that was gaining so much pleasure with his touch. Ikuto leaned forward, kissing that cute expression right off her face.

His thrusts suddenly became much more violent, thrusting into her with a frantic pace as he lifted her hips to more easily piston into them. Her hands pressed into his lower stomach as if not sure whether to push him away or pull him closer. The towel had finally come completely undone, leaving her bare before his roaming eyes.

"Oh… I—I'm cumming!" Her mouth opened on a particularly pleasured scream and she closed her eyes, her pussy giving him the massage of a lifetime. He didn't even bother replying, because he was already cumming, spurting his cum onto her tummy and chest. A few drops even reached her face, but she didn't seem to notice—or at least, she didn't seem to mind. She lay there panting, unable to move for a moment.

"So, Amu, was ir worth me coming back to town a week early?"

She stood, headed in the direction of the bathroom. "Eh. It could've been better."

_Meanwhile:_

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yoru stared, flushed, at the three beauties floating around his lap. He'd been napping peacefully before they'd awoken him and now… Now Ran had her hand around his dick, smiling impishly.

"We've decided not to let Amu and Ikuto have all the fun!" Miki winked at him, lipping her lips and drawing his eyes to her mouth.

"Come on, Yoru! Let's be alive together!" Ran's enthusiastic voice would've normally grated on his nerves, except that she wasn't wearing her normal shirt and her tiny titties were already perked up and looking him in the eye.

"Uhm… I'm here because…" Sue didn't seem able to finish her sentence, instead blushing in either arousal or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Me first! Me first!" Ran dropped her remaining pom pom, leaning over to lick at his already hardening cock.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Ran!"

She stopped licking him for a moment, though her hot breath still lingered. "You know I like you the most, don't you?" Wrapping her lips around most of his cock, she proceeded to suck until his hips began thristing up and into her mouth of their own accord. "What now, Yoru? Wanna cum?"

"Yoru…" Sue's voice barely penetrated his lust induced haze and his only answer to Ran was a nod and another moan when she ran her thumb over the back of the head.

"Well then, why don't we…" Miki never finished her sentence, but suddenly all three girls were busily licking and sucking at his cock, Ran and Miki on either side while Sue stuffed the head into her mouth.

"Is this alright-desu? I never did this with Kiseki, so you're my first-desu."

Miki smiled, pleased with herself as she admired his girth. "You're such a good man, Yoru. You're cock is so big!" She practically purred when she nuzzled his shaft and Yoru hissed slightly at the feeling.

"It is huge! Daichi's doesn't even compare!" Yoru's fogged brain finally processed that, after a few moments of delerium. _Ran's not a virgin, eh?_

Then of course, he threw back his head, hissing louder this time as Sue took his balls in her mouth and Ran sucked on the head, leaving Miki to lick the shaft where neither could reach. _So many tongues…it feels so good!_

"Are you at your limit? It's alright, Miki will take your cum from you." Her glittering blue eyes winked at him as she traded places with Ran, leaving the pink haired girl to join Sue by his balls.

"Shit! I can't hold it!"

With that, Yoru's cock exploded, covering the three girls in strips of sticky, wam cum. Their expressions were perfect; Ran looking disturbed and yet aroused, Sue painfully aroused and yet confused, and Miki absolutely enjoying herself.

"I knew it!" Ran teasingly looked him over, wiping some of the cum from her face. "You've been holding in a lot, you perverted cat!"

Sue stared at him, her lips parted in surprised pleasure. "So this is what Yoru's milk tastes like…"

"I don't think we've had enough yet." Yoru looked up from the dresser to see Miki standing above him, having already discarded her shorts. "Neither you, nor us… You'll take care of that, won't you?" Yoru gulped, a little unsure of exactly what she wanted. She lay back against the basket holding their eggs, reaching down to spread her tiny pussy apart with one hand and tweaking a nipple with the other. "Come on, Yoru. Show me what a Tom-cat you really are."

"Miki…!" That was his last straw; seeing the juices dripping from her pussy was too much to ask from any honest man…or chara. No matter the case, he plunged inside of her, his cock still raging fiercely and she moaned, obviously pleased with his response.

Sue covered her mouth, shocked despite herself. Miki and Yoru were really having sex, right in front of her, and she could feel her panties getting wetter. Miki's moans of "You dirty cat…!" weren't helping her state, either.

"Oh! Yes…! The curve is so nice! Ah! It's just too much!" She smiled as he plunged into her deeper, harder. Her back hit the basket and she smirked when Sue finally lost it.

"Oh, Yoru, I'm so wet!"

"Huh?" Her arms wrapped around him and his cock fell from Miki's pussy.

"What's wrong with you! There's four of us here, and you're only looking at Miki! Look at me, too!" She lifted up the him of her dress, her blond hair curling around her titties and her honey dripping down her legs. "Look how I am down here! Please touch me too!" She pressed herself closer to his face, desperate for relief. "Lick me, now! Lick my pussy, Yoru!"

Obviously surprised, Yoru began lapping at her pussy like it was a bowl of cream, his raspy tongue obviously sending her to new heights of pleasure as it delved inside. "Oh my god; it's inside me! Ah! Put it in deeper!" Her hands pressed into his head, forcing him closer as she straddled his face. Miki began fingering herself at the erotic sight while Ran merely looked on in mild disturbance and a rising arousal of her own.

"It feels so good! Amazing! I'm cumming! Yoru…! You're making me…cum!"

It was too much for Miki to bear and so, climbing on top of Yoru, she began pressing down on his cock. "Me too, Yoru; I'm about to cum, too." He grinned deviously and thrusted up into her waiting pussy, feeling it clench around him. "Ah! Yoru, fill me just like that! Please, cum inside me!"

"I'm…gonna cum, Miki…!"

She held her own devious grin when she smiled down at him from her perch. "Don't hold back! Fill me up with your cum, Yoru! Satisfy me even more!" With that little bit of encouragement, his dick exploded, releasing his sperm inside of her waiting pussy. "There's so much! I can't even keep it all inside." With a pleased sigh, Miki hefted herself up a bit from where she'd fallen, sitting up and gesturing to her two 'sisters'. "You really shouldn't keep these two waiting, Yoru. It's very rude."

"You're right, Miki. And I never could resist a sweet pussy."

* * *

><p>So I kinda feel bad for Ikuto in the end… Let's all pretend he followed her into the tub for round two, k?<p> 


End file.
